The Al Bhed Joins the Galaxy at Large
by Zomvee
Summary: First time at the writing of a story thing so my summery's won't be good. This story follows the aspect of the Al Bhed if they're world was in the Star Wars Universe. There is only one race on Spria and that's the Al Bhed. Rated M for... well in case the story goes that way.
1. The Beginning Timeline of the Al Bhed Pe

Chapter One The Beginning Timeline of the Al Bhed People of the World Spira

A/N: I will be using the Star Wars telling of time and the Al Bhed language. We are starting at 52000BBY that way it gives me some time to build up, I don't remember how to spell the word it starts with dev, and before you say anything I don't know what year it will stop. By the way to you, the readers, this is my first time posting a story on here. Its my first time, so please be easy... *perverted giggle*  
On a more serious note, I will most likely say/type questions for you that aren't related to this story, but could relate to another story that i'm planing to do. This will be a Bleedover, meaning That ideas from many different universes will be in here.

The Al Bhed race comes from the Final Fantasy series.

* * *

52000BBY: The race that will be known as Al Bhed has started agriculture, in the region that will be know as the Myhtuvnejanc. When they discovered that they need a way to keep track of the amount of grain they harvested and stored they made a number system that will be know as tali marks. This is also the time we start to see a basic form of a writing system come into play.

51987BBY: A group of farming villages, in the Myhtuvnejanc region, band to gather to help eachother in food and security, no leader is present.

51986BBY: A group of nomads came by and join up with the farming villages, they also brought forth husbandry.

51984BBY: A woman by the name of Neggi Rekrfeht (27) convinces the Lreavdyehc of the other villages and her own that they needed a Rekr Lreav, a chief to rule over all of them. in the sixth month of that year the first Rekr Lreavdyeh is Neggi Rekrfcht.

51983BBY: Rekr Lreavdyeh Neggi Rekrfcht (28) creates a more advance writing system, this writing system will be using letters instead of symbols to make words, at the same time her husband, Cet Rekrfeht (31) who before he married Neggi Rekrfcht was know as Cet Myhtfymgan, created a more advance form of numbers and invented basic mathematics, which is addition and subtraction, called Cessydra after his late daughter, whos name was Cessydra Fcht'Fymgan which she took to respect her past and her new mother, she died in the year 51985BBY at the age of 12, she was also the daughter of Oihymycly Myhtfymgan, who died during child birth, after that Cet stayed single for one year, after that time period Cet meet Neggi and started to date and married on the thrid birthday of Cessydra. Cet and Neggi married nine years before she convinced the Chieftains that they needed a High Chief.

51980BBY: The first child, a daughter, was born on the first month on the 23rd day, she was named Vmocgo Rekrfcht, in ten months she'll have a brother, whos name is Drun Rekrfcht. Cet(34) Neggi(31) Vmocgo(0/10) Drun(0)

51976BBY: Another group of Lreavdyeh attack Neggi led Lreavdyeh, they invaded with 30 warriors, she and her husband lead the warriors, who numbered 38 not adding them both, the battle lasted for 1 hour and 7 minutes, all of the invadeding warriors wear killed, the warriors of Neggi lost 12 and her husband died during the fighting, he died at the age of 38.  
Neggi(35) Vmocgo(4/10) Drun(4)

51972BBY: Rekr Lreavdyeh Neggi Rekrfcht starts designing a city that will be the capital of her people, she sends some warriors to look for a suitable land for it. The requirements for the city is as followed, it must be close to futile land, a river or rivers, and it has to be close or on rocky ground that helps to defend it from attacks and that stone is near by to help in the building process. Neggi(39) Vmocgo(8/10) Drun(8).

51971BBY: The requirements are filled and because of this the RL Neggi is sending workers, farmers and warriors to the subregion that will be known as the Yggyteyh Jymmao, to quarry the stone, to farm the land and to protect this new found land. Neggi( 40)Vmocgo (9/10) Drun(9)

51966BBY:The metreals are gathed and the city is being built. The first things to be built is roads, the walls & towers, and towering living areas. Neggi(45) Vmocgo(14/10) Drun(14)

51962BBY: Rekr Lreav Neggi Rekrfcht dies on the second month, at the age of 49, Her eldest child Vmocgo becomes the next leader of the Yggyteyh a month later, at the young age of 18/10. RL Vmocgo chooses her brother to led the warriors in the first month of her crowning, at the age of last stone of the capital city placed on the sixth month and the first city, in the Myhtuvnehanc region, is called Ledouvdufanc and it is the capital of the Yggyt, with the capital finnished HC Vmocgo Rekrfcht decided to call herself the first Asbnacc of the Yggyteyh people and starts the Asbena uv Cumbena, and thus starts the imperial rule.

* * *

A/N: 18/10 means 18 years and 10 months old so hopefully that helps you to understand that. Okay since this is my first time uploading a story please be gentle *perverted giggle*, anywho if I misspelled, misplace a puction, or you know which words would make better sense in certain place's please message me.

Translation of Words: Myhtuvnejanc=Land of rivers, Neggi Rekrfcht=Rikku Highwind, Cet Myhtfymgan=Cid Highwind, Cessydra Fcht'Fymgan=Simmathe Wsnd'Walker, Cessydra is shorten version of Simple Mathematics, Oihymycly Myhtfymgan=Yunalasca Landwalker, Vmocgo Rekrfcht=Flysky Highwsnd, Drun Rekrfcht=Thor Highwsnd, Yggyteyh Jymmao= Akkadian Valley, Yggyteyh=Akkadian, Ledouvdufanc= City of Towers, Yggyt=Akkad, Asbnacc=Empress, Asbena uv Cumbena=Empire of Solpire.

Do you, the readers, think I should put a How to Say Words thing on here?


	2. The Day of Sadness

Chapter 2 The day of Sadness

A/N: Lightimus says he/she will help in my story but I still ask of you to help me as well in this story. If you want to know when i'm going to update again after this one, I would have no freaking idea, so bear with me.  
Okay I just found something out I forgot to put Chief and High Chieftain in the Al Bhed language, I know most of you don't care if I did or didn't but I do so I am going to go back and fix that. This chapter has not been betaed.

"Thinking"  
'Talking'  
*Singing*

* * *

~This part will be primarily Vmocgo Rekrfcht Point of view (from now on will be know as POV)~

"I wonder is there an afterlife, hn before now I wouldn't have even thought of that." Vmocgo thought while looking at her dead mothers' body that looks like its 5'4 with a trim body, with breasts that are an A-cup size, red hair tied up by her, blue with red waves, marriage head-cloth and dress up in a burial shroud of the dead.

'The pyre is ready, sister' Drun said, while touching his sister elbow gently. 'Yes, it looks that way doesn't it, little brother' Vmocgo said sadly. 'You do know its okay to cry cause of her death, don't you?' Drun said in a low voice. "He always know what to say to me" thought Vmocgo, 'I will, but in private'.

As they were talking the carriers came and picked up the stretcher with their mothers' body to the pyre, as the carriers walked towards the pyre everyone begins to sing, the song Cuhk uv Ahdnahla.

*Dear, Canjyhd Kuttacc, please take this woman spirit to the goddess, so she can go to the heavens where she can watch us grow strong.  
When we die we shall be uniting the earth and the sky, and that shall bring the light to the land below the heavens. Oh Kieta Rayjahc, please give her the two whirling sails so she can find her way to the Mekrd Dufan... and before her a path shall open, and a heavenly song we shall hear upon her entry.*

As the song starts slowing down, Vmocgo starts to look around at the people who came, the first person her eyes land on a giant of a man standing at 6'7ft with short jet black hair that seems to absorb the light that comes into contact with it and muscles the size of a persons head and just being in his presence alone was enough to make anyone head drop in submission, who is this man you ask, he is the Lreav of the Meldun's, Sayhtna Vmysehey. "Its good to see that my mothers' Lreav of the Meldun'c is here, I still can't believe he intimidate me while I was younger, but I do wonder if he is willing to my Lreave of the Meldon's?" Thought Vmocgo.

The second person was the Lreav of the Rihdanc, this man was smaller then Sayhtna but faster then he is, standing at 5'10ft with mildly long brown hair that reaches to his upper neck and with an athletic body that just pronounces his speed, and when he looks at you, he looks at you with predator like eyes but having a warm feeling about him that made you feel safe and protected, this man is also know as Aoarihdan Vycdfymgan, "its good to know that he still considers me as a friend" thought Vmocgo, and then there are the Ytjecanc nothing but old and decrepit people who are not worth 1/100th of their wait in grain, "I remember mother saying that they give her more then a few headaches" thought Vmocgo rather angerly. "The first thing i'll do when I become the Rekr Lreavdyeh is to get rid of them."

As she was thinking this she didn't notice the Lreav of the Meldun's coming up to talk to her and because of this she was startled but only an trained eye could tell.

'Hello, Myto Vmocgo, may I have a moment of your time?' Said Sayhtna, "She has gotten better at doing that." Both Sayhtna and Aoarihdan thought at the same time.  
"Crap, I didn't even notice he was coming to me" she thought worriedly, 'Yes, what can I do for you Lreav of the Meldun's' she said with a pleasant voice, 'I was thinking I could offer my services to you, as you are most likely to become the next Rekr Lreavdyeh, what say you?' 'I was going to ask you the same thing and I would be honor if will be my Lreav of the Meldun's, Lreav Sayhtna.' Vmocgo said in a mildly surprise voice. 'Very well then, Se'myto.' Sayhtna said in a pleased voice.

With the conversation over, Sayhtna turns and leaves to got talk to Drun. As Drun and Sayhtna was talking another important conversation was happening between Vmocgo and Auarihdan.

'Hello Lreave of Rihdanc' Vmocgo said. "Hello to you to my young Myto, what can I help you with, mhm?' asked Auarihdan. 'After all of this is over I wish to speak to you in a far more private place and please don't ask me why.' "I wonder what she want's to talk about" thought Auarihdan, "could she be wanting to talk about the project that I tried to get her mother to do?" 'Very well Myto Vmocgo' stated Auarihdan, 'I won't ell anybody about our meet up.' He stated just loud enough, as he was walking away, for everyone to hear him. Vmocgo was staddering and blushing at what he insinuated, "He got me again, I hate that, I just want to go scream into something just to get the frustration out" she thought.

* * *

Next chapter will be the same as this one with another timeline/table added to it.

Anywho time for the translations, mind you the translations from the last chapter won't be hear so no complaining about it, got it.

Cuhk uv Ahdnahla = Song of Entrance, Canjyhd Kuttacc = Servant Goddess = servant of the goddess, Kieta Rayjahc = Guide Heavens = guide of the heavens, Mekrd Dufan = Light Tower, Meldun'c = Lictor's (Lictor is basicly a bodyguard, it is also Latin/Romen), Rihdanc = Hunters, Ytjecanc = Advisers, Myto = Lady, Sayhtna Vmysehey = Meandre Flaminia (got that name from . ), Aoarihdan Vycdfymgan = Eyehunter Fastwalker, Se'myto = Mi'lady.

Okay got another question for you, the readers, Should I just keep translating the names of people , titles, ships names, and cities names into the Al=Bhed language?  
Example: Names of people/no, Names of people/yes, like that. Oh, and I have gone back and fix it.

The Song: Song of Entrance is based of off Skyward Sword- Zelda's Singing Translated on youtube when you go to the vid click on show more.

Dear, servant of the goddess, please take this woman spirit to the goddess, so she can go to the heavens where she can watch us grow strong.  
When we die we shall be uniting the earth and the sky, and that shall bring the light to the land below the heavens. Oh guide of the heavens, please give her the two whirling sails so she can find her way to the Light Tower... and before her a path shall open, and a heavenly song we shall hear upon her entry.


End file.
